Creation Hall
}} The Creation Hall is an important building in Drawn to Life ''and ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Before the events of the first game, Wilfre stole the Book of Life from the Creation Hall and vandalized it. The loss of the book drove The Creator to lock up Creation Hall and abandon the Raposa. In both games, the player can enter the Creation Hall to edit their creations. Appearance Story ''Drawn to Life'' The Creation Hall is one of the first buildings seen in the game; it is where The Hero is made after The Creator answers Mari's plea. It is a cylinder-shaped building with a blue trim and a domed top, the building rests on top of a large tree stump. Like many buildings in the village, it has an orange roof with a propeller and antenna at the top. Three flagged ribbons are attached to the structure and a geared metal plate with a face engraving is mounted on the second cylindric section. ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter'' Due to Wilfre's second attack, which drained all the color from the original Village, the Raposa settled on TurtleRock, A new village provided by The Creator. The new Creation hall is very similar to the original in outward appearance. The most notable difference being the mast, which supports a giant propeller. It is worth noting that the interior has some key differences to that of the first game; more bookshelves line the wall, a chandelier hangs from the ceiling, a multi-armed manikin rests against the wall and a pedestal for the Book of Life is at the back of the building. Being built overtop the Baki Basement means any item that manages to sift through the broken floorboards will end up there. Contents |-|Raposa Village= Hero's Mannequin Book of Life Mayor's Book The Mayor's Book is a book passed down successively by the Mayors of the Raposa Village. Each Mayor would write down the story of their life and what happened to the Village during it inside. It is kept in the Creation Hall, where Mari finds it after the player travels to Icy Lake and just before she starts her training to become the next mayor of the village. When the Shadow came and the Creation Hall was locked, nobody could get to the book, and the Mayor thought that he wouldn't get a chance to write down his story because of this. However, when The Creator sent The Hero and Creation Hall unlocked again, he changed his mind. The Mayor's book may have been the book seen at the beginning of Drawn to Life that tells the story of how the Creator created the Raposa world.However, this is not confirmed. Unknown Books |-|Turtle Rock= Hero's Mannequin Book of Life Unknown Books Furnace Chandelier Trivia * The Creation Hall is meant to represent a manger. * The Creation Hall is the biggest building in both games. (Excluding the treehouse on Turtle Rock.) * Moss starts to grow on the building after the snow melts. * The Creation Hall had been sealed for many years, as evident by the cobwebs and The Mayor telling Mari that it had been sealed many years before she was born. * No other villages are seen with a Creation Hall, which may indicate that the Raposa Village was the first to be created. * It is the only building known in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter to lose its color from the inside out. Media |-|Raposa Village= File:5380_-_Drawn_to_Life_Collection_(E)_36_14084.png|The old Creation Hall takes a more isometric style in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. File:Old_CreationHallRoom_color02b.png|The old Creation Hall interior as it appears in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. |-|Turtle Rock= File:DTLTNCCHALL.png|The Turtle Rock Creation Hall in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. File:CreationHallRoom_Color01.png|The Turtle Rock Creation Hall interior as seen in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. MariTurtleRock2.png|Mari commenting on the new Creation Hall. Creation hall DTL2.gif|A GIF of the interior of Turtle Rock's Creation Hall. Creation Hall's Main Theme Mari+Jowee is first played here in the sequel. Category:Buildings Category:Village Area Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Poorly Formatted Articles Category:Locations Category:Turtle Rock Category:Raposa Village